


[Podfic] Find Me A Find

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [21]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Power Imbalance, Thanksgiving, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan comes to Kattegat University for his freshman year and ends up with his dorm supervisor and his world religions TA as his best friends. He might be doing college wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Find Me A Find

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Find Me a Find](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012049) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Warnings: Ragnar and Lagertha are both in positions of power over Athelstan when they get into a relationship (though I have done my best to mitigate the sketchiness of that).
> 
> Thanks to Lady_Ragnell for having BP! <3  
> Thanks to Samy for listening through this for me! <3

Find Me A Find

By: Lady_Ragnell

1:40:39

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bVikings%5d%20Find%20Me%20A%20Find.mp3) | [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bVikings%5d%20Find%20Me%20A%20Find.m4b)

 

Streaming:


End file.
